


To The Future

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dum-E Is Cute, Established Relationship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nick Fury Swears, Peggy feels, Some Humor, Time Travel, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, What Was I Thinking?, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Howard insists on showing Peggy his supposed 'time machine'. Neither of them expected it to work. Peggy didn't expect Steve to be alive and dating Howard's son. Howard didn't expect to have a son.





	To The Future

"Peg, come on! I promise you, this one is  ** _big_**!" Howard exclaimed, dragging her to his lab.

Peggy sighed. Howard had been trying to get her active and doing something since the war, since Steve. His latest ploy was showing her whatever he was building at the time. Peggy had to admit, the man was  ** _insufferable_** , but in an endearing way. She sighed and followed.

"As big as your flying car idea?" She asked, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Howard scowled. "That has  _ **promise**_... It just needs tinkering. This however, this is better." He assured her. The agent rolled her eyes.

Once they were down in the lab, Howard grabbed some small silver box-like thing. "This. This could change the world, Peg, I'm telling you!" The genius insisted.

She sighed, pursing her lips. "Well what does it  ** _do_**?" She begrudgingly asked.

Howard grinned deviously. "Time travel, Peg. Time travel."

Peggy snatched the box from his hands. "You've gone mad, haven't you? Get some sleep, Howard. Enough fantastical ideas." She snapped.

The genius looked scandalized. "Peggy, it's not crazy!" He tried to tug the box from her hands. "I swear it-" In their struggle, a button was hit. The box started making noises. Howard paled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really hope what I built doesn't work." He squeaked.

Peggy was about to berate him again, but then there was a flash of light. She swore it felt like something that would be described in a book, her body tingled and she couldn't see or feel anything around her. She tried to scream for Howard, but her voice wouldn't work.

Then it was over. As soon as it had began, it seemed to finish. Peggy cautiously opened her eyes. What the bloody hell?

She was on a street, but everything was wrong. The people looked different, colors were bright and everywhere, and she didn't know where to look. It felt like a dream. It had to be dream. If it wasn't, she would kill Howard.

"Oh my god. Peg. Peggy it worked! Look! It  ** _worked_**. This... This  ** _has_**  to be the future!" Howard exclaimed from beside her. He was beside himself with excitement.

Peggy drew a deep breath. "Howard. Please tell me you know  ** _when_**  we are." She said quietly. She didn't want to believe he was right, but there was no better answer.

"I... Well... It  _ **was**_  a prototype." Howard said quietly, trying to defend himself.

Peggy stared at him. "Do you mean to say you haven't the slightest clue when you blasted us to, and we're stuck here?" She demanded. Howard shrugged. "Damnit Howard! This is the worst mess you've gotten me into!"

 

* * *

 

Nick Fury was having a bad day. An intern had doused him in hot coffee, a science lab had exploded, and that was before he had even gotten to his damned office. So granted, he wasn't surprised when a scientist called him down to a different lab for something.

"What the hell is so important that I had to come down here in person?" Nick demanded, crossing his arms.

The girl flinched. "Well, sir, we've picked up unusual energy signatures in New York City. Two, they look like people." She explained shakily.

"Extraterrestrial? Mutant?" Nick asked.

She shook her head. "Doesn't seem so, sir. It's... difficult to explain. They're normal people, but not from here. Well, if the theory is correct, not from  ** _now_**  is the more correct term." She tried to explain.

Nick closed his eye. Time travel? Seriously? What, were they going to show in a blue phone booth? He had dealt with Asgardians, super soldiers, Hulks, and yet this job still managed to surprise him. God he needed to fucking retire. "Get me a jet, someone. I'm going to personally go say hello to our new friends." He growled. There was a chorus of "yes sir" and Nick stormed off.

 

When he got to the location he was given some tracker to follow the energy signatures, but in hindsight he didn't need it. It wasn't hard to pick out a man and woman looking like they came straight from 1940 arguing in the middle of the street. Nick almost stabbed himself in his good eye when he realized they were a young Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. God, he wasn't paid enough for this job.

"Excuse me!" He called out. "But you seem a little lost. Any chance I can help you get back to where, or should I say,  ** _when_**  you're from?" Nick asked, narrowing his eyes as he walked towards them.

 

Howard and Peggy spun around to face him. Peggy took in the sight of the man before her, African American, black clothing, an eye patch, and looking very annoyed. He had his arms folded and glared at them with one eye.

"And who are you?" Peggy demanded, refusing to be intimidated by this man.

"Nick Fury, Director of  Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. SHIELD, if you prefer." He said, smirking slightly, as if he found something funny.

Peggy tilted her head to the side. "I haven't heard of it. Is it something new? A government division?" She asked.

The man actually laughed. "Of course you haven't heard of it, Agent Carter. You haven't founded it yet. And no, not quite government. When exactly are you two from?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Howard's eyes were wide as saucers. "You know who she is? Do you know who I am? Peg founds an agency? This... this is amazing. And 1946. I... I made a time machine, and we accidentally set it off. What year is it now?" He was giddy, bouncing with excitement. Peggy wanted to punch him.

"Actually, both of you found SHIELD, with Colonel Phillips. Yes, Stark, I know damned well who you both are, you founded the damned thing I run. It's 2013. Congratulations, Stark. You blasted yourself almost 70 years into the damned future. You're both coming with me." He said firmly, sounding highly annoyed.

"Why should we trust you?" Peggy folded her arms, refusing to just blindly follow some man from the future. 

Fury laughed. "Well let's see, Agent Carter. You're 70 years in the future, what exactly are you going to do? I need you to come with me, because if you don't, then you have almost no chance of getting back to your right time, which means SHIELD won't form, and as a result neither will the Avengers, and the world will crumble. Either I escort you to a SHIELD building, or I have over a dozen men with guns escort you. Don't make this more than it has to be." His voice became rough and commanding, Peggy could see why he was the Director.

She still had doubts, but Howard had no problem following Fury into what looked like a long black car. Peggy sighed and followed reluctantly.

"I have so many questions. What are the Avengers? Are flying cars common now? Are-" Howard's rambling was cut off by Peggy smacking him.

Fury rolled his eyes. "No, there aren't damned flying cars. That's just an impractical idea. The Avengers are a team of super powered or highly skilled people who protect the world." He explained, looking annoyed, though Peggy noticed he hadn't ever stopped looking annoyed since she met him. 

The Avengers piqued her curiosity though. "Who's on this... team? What can they do?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as the car drove past so many things that should've shocked her, but Peggy ignored them.

Fury drew in a breath. "There's only six. Natasha Romanov, Black Widow. Not powered, but a highly trained assassin. Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Not powered, but also a highly trained assassin. Specializes in archery. Bruce Banner, Hulk. A scientist who when he gets angry, turns into a raging green monster due to gamma radiation. Thor, a damned Asgardian from another planet with some hammer. Tony Stark, Iron Man. A genius with a suit of armor filled with more weapons than an army. And-" Howard cut him off.

"Stark? Is he-" Fury cut Howard.

"Yes, he's your damned son. Though if you keep interrupting me, I'm going to rip your dick off and he won't exist because you won't be able to have kids." Fury warned. Peggy snorted. "And lastly, Steve Rogers. I'm sure I don't have to tell you about Captain America." Fury finished.

Peggy felt her heart clench. "Steve's alive?" She asked, her voice shaking and small.

Fury nodded. "We found him frozen in the ice a few years ago. Being frozen preserved his body and when he was defrosted... he woke up." The Director explained.

Howard shook his head. "I knew it. I knew he wasn't gone. They said I was crazy for looking. I knew it." He muttered to himself.

Fury rolled his eyes. "Anyhow, I'm taking you to the Avengers Tower. As annoying as Stark can be, he's the damned smartest man I've ever met. Hopefully he can make something that'll get you back where you belong. I'm calling him right now, so shut the hell up." Fury pulled  a small black square device that had a screen that lit up when he touched it. He tapped the screen, making it change, then pressed it to his ear. He waited a moment, then spoke. "Shut the hell up, Stark. I'll be in your shop in ten minutes with Howard Stark and Peggy Carter from 1946. Turns out your idiot of a father built a damned time machine, and now you damned well better build one to get them back where they belong." He hung up before the man on the other end could answer.

"That thing took me months to build. Even if I help, it could take awhile to build a new one, that works better anyhow." Howard warned.

"If I put two Starks on it, it damned well better take less than  _ **months**_." Fury warned. Howard paled and meekly nodded.

Peggy was thankful the rest of the ride was silent, letting her think. Steve was alive. Even during her own time he was, technically. Would he even want to see her? Had he moved on? She almost laughed at her own idiocy. She was trapped in the 21st century, and the only thing she cared about was Steve Rogers. She sighed.

 

When they got to a tall, futuristic building with an 'A' branded on it's side, Fury herded them in. They walked past the doors and he dragged them past rooms and hallways filled with tech that had Howard practically drooling, and Peggy had to pull him along. They got into an elevator, and a voice spoke to them.

" _Where to, Director Fury_?" A robotic voice from everywhere asked, Howard jumped, looking around.

"Stark's workshop." He ordered.

"What the- who's talking?" Howard asked, looking around.

" _I am Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, JARVIS. An AI built by Tony Stark._ " The voice said formally, with a hint of a British accent.

"Woah." Howard whispered. "Are AI's common now?" He asked.

" _Hardly. I am one of a kind, Mister Stark._ " The AI scoffed, and Peggy arched an eyebrow at a machine having emotions? Howard only nodded, wide eyed.

When the doors slid open, Fury led Peggy and Howard into a workshop that really looked like something from a sci-fi movie.

Peggy nearly jumped out of her skin when they walked in on two men... in an  _ **intimate**_  embrace. They were fiercely kissing, hands down each other pants or up each others shirts. Peggy immediately covered her eyes for the sake of decency.

"Jesus fucking Christ on a goddamned cracker!" Fury shouted. "I've lost count on how many times I've walked in on your two going at it like fucking rabbits!" He shouted.

" _This makes the twenty third time by my count, Director_." JARVIS said calmly.

Peggy slowly lowered her hand, and looked at the two men trying to situate clothing. And... one of them was _ **Steve**_. Steven Grant Rogers, standing right in front of Peggy, trying to fix his pants with a bright red blush. He wore a plain with tee shirt and khakis, with a pair of shoes. His hair was slightly tousled, and he must've known, as Steve desperately tried to smooth it down. He looked just like he did in the 40s.

The other man Peggy didn't recognize, but guessed was Howard's son, Tony. He wore ripped denim pants, and a tight tank top, both smeared with grease as well as his skin. He was barefoot. He had features semi-similar to Howard, attractively sharp, dark brown eyes matching his brown hair that was wildly sticking up everywhere, and a touch of styled facial hair. He was short, but surprisingly muscular. It was a strange look, worn down clothes, smeared in oil, wild hair, but he made it work surprisingly well.

"I'm so sorry, Director." Steve rushed out. "It won't happen again." He promised.

Tony snorted. "First of all, if you would announce your presence or knock or something before entering a room, you could avoid this. Seriously, I'm starting to think maybe you have a voyeur kink, or something. Not like I'd judge." Tony held up is hands, shrugging. "Secondly, yes it will. You've said that every time Steve, and yet here we are at number twenty three." Tony smirked at the blushing blonde.

Peggy flicked her gaze over to Howard to see his reaction. Howard was just staring at his son, open mouthed and wide-eyed. He looked awed and intrigued. Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Is this... accepted now? Two men?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Tony laughed. "Depends on who you ask. Some Bible thumpers are still screaming I'm going to hell, but most people at least accept that it exists. Hell, was legalized in New York a couple years ago for same sex couples to marry. Wasn't the first state. Still a long way to go, but no, your precious Captain America won't be thrown behind bars and tortured for liking dick." He explained, shrugging with a grin.

Peggy stared at Steve. "So you like men now? You're... homosexual?" She asked, feeling a bit hurt. Did he ever even _ **like**_  her?

Steve's eyes widened. "No, Peggy it's not like that! I... I like both. Gents and gals. Bisexual, is what it's called. I promise I have - _ **had**_ \- feelings for you.  Just now, I can openly show my feelings for gents too. And I, ah, I love Tony. We've been dating for awhile now. Tony only likes gents though." He tried to explain.

Tony snorted. "Not my fault vaginas are the most disgusting thing ever put on this planet. No offense." He said with an annoying smile Peggy scowled at.

"But anyhow, it's nice to see again, Peggy. You too, Howard. I... I didn't think I would ever see you again." He admitted, smiling softly. Peggy sighed and looked away. She wished so badly she could hate Steve for moving on, for being with that imbecile of a man. But she couldn't. Steve was just too precious, too hard to hate.

"Yeah, hey Steve." Howard mumbled. He had stopped staring at Tony, and was now looking around the room at all the tech, at the human-like metal suits in glass cases lined up on the walls, and everything else. Peggy snapped in front of his face to catch the man's attention. Howard jumped and cleared his throat.

"Did you build all of those? Can I see them?" He asked, looking at Tony again.

Tony actually looked taken aback, his expression slightly confused and he blinked several times. "I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"Your suits." Howard clarified. "Iron Man? That's what you go by? Are they actually iron? Doesn't seem like a good metal for that use." He said curiously.

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying. "I, uh, yes, Iron Man. I'm Iron Man. No, they're a gold titanium alloy, Iron Man is just what the media dubbed it the first time I wore the suit out." He stuttered out, his voice sounding far away and confused.

"Are you alright?" Peggy asked him, her voice clipped.

He nodded slowly. "Fine. Just weird having my own father actually interested in something I built. Howard never cared about my inventions before." He admitted, slowly coming back to himself with a quick shake of his head.

Howard frowned. "Seriously? You built a suit of armor like  _ **that**_ and I never paid attention to what you built?" He sounded doubtful.

Tony went from being shocked to having a slight look of anger on his face, his eyes cold. "Well you weren't exactly the best dad." He snarled, showing an entirely different side of the once grinning and joking genius.

Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Hey, Tony, it's okay." Steve soothed. "This isn't the same Howard who raised you. He's younger, hasn't... become the man you remember yet. You can't blame him for what he hasn't even done yet, and wouldn't fathom doing as of now. Just... don't see him as your father, Tony. See Howard, some guy from the 40s who I knew." Steve calmed, rubbing Tony's shoulder.

Peggy arched an eyebrow. "How did Howard treat you growing up?" She asked, wondering what kind of father didn't pay attention to his son's creations.

Tony's eyes flickered with darkness. "You don't want to know, Aun- Agent Carter." He corrected himself. "Sorry, just growing up, I called you Aunt Peggy. Kind of funny actually, considering right now you probably hate me, you know, for stealing Steve. Actually I find it a bit hilarious, Howard cares about my work and Aunt Peggy hates me for stealing her man. I don't know if I should hate or love time travel." He snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose as he giggled.

"I hate to break up whatever the hell this is, but I came here because you're the person who can get this done the fastest, Stark, and you make it pointless if you stall with chit-chat." Fury snapped.

Tony opened his mouth to retort, but JARVIS cut in. " _My apologies, but Mister Barton has requested Captain Rogers assistance in the kitchen for moving the fridge behind which he has dropped his phone_." The AI said calmly.

Steve closed his eyes. "I don't want to know how Clint got his phone behind the fridge." He pecked Tony on the lips, making both of them smile, then Steve left the room.

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, Howard, I want you to describe exactly what the 'time machine' you built was made of, down to every last wire. JARVIS, bring up a 3D hologram of what he describes, and run diagnostics on the theoretical machine, tell me how it works, how to make it better. Looks like I'm building a time machine today." He said, rubbing his hands together.

"I can help." Howard offered.

His son gave him an arched eyebrow. "Considering you fucked up the first time around, no. You can play with Dummy or something." He said dismissively.

Howard blinked. "Dummy?"

Tony sighed and pointed to a robotic arm that had 'Dum-E' branded on it's limb. "Dum-E. He likes to play fetch. He's like an AI, but a really stupid one inside a robot arm. Don't let him give you puppy eyes, he does it pretty damned well for a robot without eyes." He said slightly glaring at it. Dum-E moved with a little whirring noise and open and closed it's hand. Peggy had to admit, it was a bit cute.

"Hey, still need you to describe your damned time machine." Tony reminded.

"Oh right!" Howard launched into a detailed description of the box, and Peggy didn't bother listening to all the tech and things she didn't know. Once he finished, a holographic copy of it hovered in the air in front of Tony.

"Alright, I'm gonna get to work. The more you disturb me, the longer this takes. Fury, you can go do whatever it is you do,this'll take a few hours. Dum-E, your job is to watch Howard and Peggy. Don't fuck me over. JARVIS, put on something good. If you two need something, ask JARVIS." Tony said, shooing everyone away from him. Nick Fury sighed and stormed off, Howard got distracted looking at the suits in the glass cases, and Peggy found a tennis ball to play fetch with Dum-E, who looked as happy as a bot ever could. She naturally didn't know the music blasting through the workshop, but it was loud and annoying and too aggressive. Peggy had dealt with worse though, and ignored it.

After awhile, even fetch with a cute robotic arm got boring. Peggy looked over to Howard, and wasn't too surprised to see him watching Tony. Tony was standing in the center of several holograms, using his hands to enlarge and move them around, muttering to himself.

"That's my  _ **son**_ , Peg. I make that. Look at him, Peg. He's perfect." Howard breathed, looking starstruck.

"His chest glows." Peggy noticed, frowning.

"JARVIS, why does Tony's chest glow?" Howard asked quietly.

Not interrupting the music, JARVIS answered softly, only near them as not to disturb Tony. " _Sir had a kidnapping incident in Afghanistan where shrapnel was lodged in his chest. The glowing comes from an invention called an arc reactor, that Sir miniaturized and put in his chest to keep himself alive_." The AI explained.

Howard nodded slowly. "JARVIS, do you by any chance have any footage of Tony in battle, with his suit?" Howard asked.

Instead of replying, the AI played holographic footage in front of them. It showed battles, with Iron Man front and center. Seeing the suits in the cases was impressive, but seeing them in action, even on film, was stunning. The suit flew around, shot missiles, blasted energy beams of some sort out of it's hands and chest, and even in hand to hand combat wasn't chunky or hard for Tony to maneuver. Occasionally you could hear Tony swear, grunt in pain, or even let out a quip of some sort. Peggy had to admit, she was captivated as well. JARVIS had about a half an hour of footage before it finally ran out.

"Did you see that, Peg?" Howard breathed. "Look at him. My son, he's... he's a  _ **hero**_. Normally I'd think that no one could be good enough for Captain America -no offense- but now I'm actually wondering if Steve is good enough for my son." He marveled.

Peggy only shook her head. "The way it sounded earlier, it seems you won't say that to Tony too many times while he's growing up. You should tell him how proud you are, Howard." She advised quietly.

Howard nodded. "Peggy... do you think I'll be a bad father? I mean... Tony doesn't seem too sweet on me." Peggy rarely saw Howard look down. The man was so full of life and vigor, always making a lewd joke. To see him actually worried was unsettling.

"I don't really know, Howard. Steve said you aren't the same man you will be. Maybe it's best to focus on the man you are now, even if you are seventy years in the future." Peggy said with a sad smile.

Howard shook his head. "I have to know." He muttered, and before Peggy could stop him, Howard shouted Tony's name.

Tony stopped working and faced them, looking annoyed. "Mute." The music stopped. "What part about 'don't disturb Tony when he's working' don't you understand?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I... I just wanted to ask you. What kind of father am I going to be?" Howard asked, staring at Tony with begging eyes.

"You don't want to know." Tony ground out flatly, and he spun back around.

"Yes, I do! Tell me Tony, please." Howard called out, his voice desperate.

The muscles in Tony's back shifted slightly, then he turned around, walking towards them with folded arms. "You wanna know something? I built my first circuit board when I was four. Graduated MIT and built that idiot-" Tony pointed to Dum-E, "when I was fifteen. Impressive right?" Tony's voice dripped of sarcasm. "And sure, you said it to the cameras. 'Look at my boy, such a  _ **swell**_  kid! A real chip off the old block!'" Tony mocked. "But you never once told me you loved me. Hell, you never even said you  _ **liked**_  me. Oh, but you sure as  _ **hell**_  made sure to tell me when I fucked up. How stupid I was. How I was a failure of a son, failure of a human being. Always compared me to damned Captain America, told me I was _ **nothing**_  compared to him. I learned from a pretty young age how to pull glass out of my hair, because you were one _ **hell**_ of a mean drunk, and if you even so much as noticed my _ **presence**_ , you found a reason to scream at me and break a beer bottle over my head. After awhile, it stopped hurting." Tony said coldly, the emotion and pain in his voice made it all too clear he was telling the truth. Howard looked horrified. "Friends, Steve, tell me it's not healthy to think so little of myself. Tell me I shouldn't be so quick to be willing to sacrifice myself in battle. I almost died during New York fighting Loki. Almost died when Mandarin blew up my house. The media thinks I'm so self centered that I don't bother to come to award ceremonies I'm being honored at, but in reality I don't, and will never, think I deserve a single award, so why bother accept it? You didn't teach me much. The only two things you really taught me were that A, I'm a piece of shit and B, how to fake it for the cameras." Tony laughed bitterly. "And I get it. I shouldn't hate you, I have no right to. You haven't done any of that yet. You're just some genius playboy from the 40s who's a _ **different man**_  than who you will be. Doesn't mean it'll be any easier for me to look you in the eyes and tell you I missed you." Tony ground out, the stormed back over to his work before Howard could say anything. "Play, and up volume fifty percent." The music blasted again, louder.

Peggy looked over to Howard. He had a look of shock and horror on his face, staring at his own hands. "Peggy. I turn into a monster. Make my own son hate himself. Peggy, why?" He said, squeezing his eyes shut. Peggy glanced up at Tony, who was now physically building a machine.

She sighed. "Howard, you can't blame yourself for what you haven't even done. They say you can't change the past, well I suppose one can't change the future either. Fate is a twisted thing." Peggy tried to sooth, but how were you supposed to heal a wound that didn't exist yet?

"What's the point? What's the point in knowing if I can't do anything about it?" Howard exclaimed, tears starting to fall.

"I don't know, Howard. I'm sorry." Peggy whispered, and let him cry on her shoulder. The stayed like that for awhile, and when Dum-E prodded them, Howard and Peggy both chuckled and let the robotic arm into the embrace. They just hugged for awhile, listening to the loud music that didn't seem so bad anymore.

Peggy lost track of time again, then Tony let out a whoop. "Got it! J, get Fury on the line. I got this thing to work. I think." He said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Peggy and Howard jumped up and ran over. "Is it working? How? It took me months to build what you built in hours. Shit." Howard swore.

Tony shrugged. "You tell me exactly what it was, and besides, the future has better technology."  He brushed off.

" _I have Director Fury on the line, Sir_." JARVIS said.

"Does it work, Stark?" Fury demanded over the comms.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Theoretically. Not like I'm about to test it. It'll work, or it won't." He said, staring at the box.

"What the hell kind of answer is that, Stark?" Fury snapped.

"Look, the future hasn't drastically changed yet. Just let me use it on them. There's really no better option." Tony pointed out.

"Fine. Call me back with results." The call disconnected.

"J, call Capsicle down. He'll probably want to say goodbye." Tony called out. Within the minute, the elevator came back down and Steve arrived.

"So, goodbye again?" Steve said softly.

"Seems so. It's good to see you, Cap. We miss you." Howard said, smiling sadly.

Peggy blinked a few times, feeling tears come on. "I... I know you moved on, but you should know, I still love you, Steve. I always will." She said, her voice strangled.

Steve's eyes were red as well, and he opened his arms. "I can't kiss you... but come here." Peggy fell into his embrace. "A part of me will always love you too, Peg." He whispered in her ear. She nodded. They pulled away.

"Tony?" Howard said timidly. "I... I may never say this again. But I pray I'll at least think it sometimes. I'm proud of you. You're such a strong, intelligent, perfect, man. I couldn't have asked for a better son. I love you, son. I really do. And I hope I will again." He said softly, and offered Tony a hug.

Tony's expression was unreadable for a moment, then he set the box down and accepted Howard's hug. Maybe Peggy was imagining things, but she could've sworn she hears Tony say 'Thanks, dad'. She smiled.

The father and son pulled away, and Tony grabbed the box, handing it to them. Looks were shared between the four of them, then Peggy took a deep breath, and hit the button.

 

* * *

 

Peggy blinked the light out of her eyes, and found herself staring at a startled Howard.

"Damnit, Howard! You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought that bloody thing was actually going to work and blast us into the future or something!" She snapped, and hit him.

Howard grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry?"

 

* * *

 

"Did it work?" Steve asked tentatively.

Tony stared at his own hands, opening and closing them. "Well I still seem to exist, and the universe didn't implode on itself, so I think so." He grinned.

Steve still looked concerned. "What if the remember? It could mess up the future, right?" He said, worried.

Tony waved him off. "Please. I added a little extra something so they won't remember a thing about the future." He assured his boyfriend.

"Good." Steve sighed in relief. Tony grinned mischievously.

"Now remind me, soldier boy, where were we before all?" Tony gabbed Steve's shirt and yanked the blonde forward. Steve chuckled and kissed Tony. The future fucking rocked.


End file.
